The Challenge
by LaLinea
Summary: The Winchester brother's pranks are back yet again, with a little twist in the end! Rated T for safety


**The challenge**

It all started the 31th of August. The week before had been quite calm, no vampires or ghosts to hunt and the demon's had kept themselves alarmingly quiet. When in search for why that could be, the Winchester brothers had started their recurrent habit of pranks. Of course Dean was the one who started it all, bored to death rooming in a small town with nothing to do. Sam's constant surfing on his computer for leads didn't make things better if you asked Dean. So to get things a little bit more entertaining (for him that is), Sam later in the evening found himself with a mouthful of a chicken baguette drenched in very hot Tabasco sauce. Dean chuckled merrily as Sam looked at him, eyes big with panic and fury, stumbling over his long legs on his way to the bathroom.

The next day it was time to move on and Sam had made a sweet pay-back just minutes before on his dear brother by turning his shampoo into a blue dye. He looked very pleased of himself in the impala's shotgun-seat when Dean got in and started to drive off with a pout on his lips.

"How the hell will people ever believe that I'm a FBI-agent looking like this?" He roared.

Sam ruffled Deans now very blue hair and said with a smile. "You can always tell them that you're feeling blue of sorrow for what you did to your younger brother. My throat is still sore you know! "

"Hmpf!" Was the only reply he got.

As everyone knows, siblings always compete. They may love each other to death, but in some level there's still a small part that want to outdo the other in one way or another. Sam and Dean weren't different. The pranks kept going all week until late Sunday evening when Dean found himself cuffed to the bed where he had fallen asleep in front of the TV. At the same time Sam found out that his fingers had got glued stuck to the key board on his laptop.

"Watched a little too much NCIS haven't you?" Sam asked his brother with a frown on his face.

"I don't want to know what you've been watching!" Dean replied quickly. "Let me out of these, now!"

"I guess you have to wait a bit longer since my hands are tied up too thanks to you!"

Dean grumbled but didn't have time to answer before the hotel door flew open with a loud bang. Into the room through the now broken doorframe walked a very small and by the look of it frail woman. Both Dean and Sam knew instantly though, that this wasn't the case since she was dragging the two lifeless bodies of the rather overweight men from down the hall with her. She gave them a creepy smile revealing a pair of sharp fangs.

"Of course a vampire should choose now of all time to show up!" Dean complained loudly as he tried to wiggle himself out of the handcuffs. . "What have you and your comrades been doing all week really? Playing chess?"

"Oh, it was only a little "family"-holiday in Europe. Didn't know we had to run it by you guys first." The blond vampire answered with a velvety voice. "I was on my way home and just stopped in for a little "light" meal when I saw your names in the motel-log. Of course I couldn't resist a juicy dessert like that! And it seems I got it served on a plate too!" She dropped the two heavy men, and ogled very eagerly onto both Sam and Dean.

"I think I start with the tall one, and take the incredible Hulk later." She said walking slowly towards Sam. As Sam did his best to defend himself with the glued-on-laptop to his fingers, he heard a loud crack to the right. "Of course, the bed was made out of tree!" He thought. In the next second he banged the laptop right into the vampires face so she momentarily lost her balance and in the next Dean was all over here, pushing a big, uneven bed pole through her heart. "The Hulk is green not blue!" He screamed in triumph.

"I hate when they get that wrong." Sam said laughing.

"Me too." Dean grinned widely at Sam. "Truce?"

"Truce! Sam agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that's much better!" Dean proclaimed as he came out from the barber his hair all back to normal.<p>

"I thought the blue colour suited you quite well. I miss it already." Sam said as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading on a bench outside.

"No doubt that I would have blended in perfectly well in L.A but we´re not going there for fun, well not only anyway." Dean smirked. "By the way, I got a brilliant idea when I sat under the hair-drier!"

"It's rarely a good sign, when you've been thinking." Sam said suspiciously.

"But it is, I promise!" Dean looked a little too happy for Sam's taste. "Since we decided that it wasn't such a good thing to play such… physical pranks on each other in our line of profession…"

"Mildly said." Sam said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well anyway!" Dean continued as they walked back to the car. "I hereby introduce: The Challenge."

"The what?"

"The challenge! I give you a challenge and vice versa, when we're not on a case of course. And if one of us doesn't follow through on our challenges the punishment would be to fill up all of our guns with salt or something." Dean's eyes were glistening with joy.

"Don't you think we have enough excitement in our lives as it is?" Sam asked as he put the seatbelt on.

"There could never be enough excitement Sam! And this would be just fun, no killing."

"I could do with some fun."

"And I have just the perfect challenge for you..." Dean made an evil grin as he stepped on the gas out to the highway.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Sam tried to turn around and walk away.<p>

"That's your challenge brother! Take it or be a lo-o-oser!"

Sam looked very unhappy as he read the sign in neon above him. "Karaoke." No wonder Dean had been so gleeful the whole long trip to L.A. Sam couldn't take a tune even if his life depended on it. Dean on the other hand could sing like a god if he was in the mood.

"But why does it have to be Righteous Brothers - Unchained melody?" Sam pleaded.

"It was mother´s favorite song." Dean lied through his teeth.

"Bullsh*t!" Sam said as he was dragged inside by Dean.

Dean went straight to the man beside the stage and registered Sam's name and the song. "If I'm doing this…" Sam said as Dean returned. "Then your challenge will be not to talk, flirt, kiss, or have anything to do with any women all night!"

"Come on that's not fare! It has been ages…" After getting a severe look from Sam, Dean gave in and muttered a silent "Okay".

It was now Sam's turn to go up on the stage and he felt sick to his stomach when he slowly walked ahead. Dean gave him a pat on the shoulder and said: "Don't worry you can't be worse than the Whitney Houston-wannabe who sang I will always love you. At least that what I think it was."

As the music started playing, Dean sat down at a table right in front of the scene with a beer in his hand.

"OoOOooOoh myyy loOooOove, my daaaarling, I've huuuungered fooor your touch a long lonelyyy time…" Dean had to give his brother credit. Sam may not have a singing voice but he gave his full heart into the challenge.

"And time goes by so sloowlyyy, and time can dooooo soooo muuuuch. Are you still miiiiine? Iiiii neeeeed your looooove.."Sam's voice cracked as Dean looked down at the table where the waitress had left a napkin with a message that her shift ended in half an hour. "Damn! Why did his challenge have to be tonight as well?" he wondered.

The applauds was genuine enthusiastic from the crowd and Dean gave Sam a whistle when he walked towards the table. "That was actually quite fun once I'd started to sing." Sam said with contentment over his face.

"I told you so!" Dean chuckled and gave Sam his beer. They talked for a bit while a 60 years old man sang and danced to Michael Jackson – Bad.

"He really is bad, even worse than me!" Sam rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know what you're gonna do, but I'm gonna have some more fun!" Dean said looking past Sam.

When Sam followed his gaze he saw a gorgeous woman walking against the table. "But the challenge!..." Sam began.

"It's never a loss Sam, if you end up with a beautiful woman." Dean said wisely as he walked away with the woman at his arm.

"Big brothers!" Sam thought with a resigned smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AU: This was my first Supernatural__-story, please, please, please review! Pretty please?  
><em>**


End file.
